Expériences entre amis
by Dawny-chan
Summary: On s'attire souvent des problèmes quand on essaie de nouvelles choses ... et surtout quand on s'appelle Lea. OS Yaoi Lisa


**Monde :** Canon

**Genre : **Hurt-Confort  
**Pairing :** Lisa (Lea x Isa)  
**Statut :** Complet  
**Disclaimer :** Lea et Isa ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon ils n'auraient pas souffert comme ça … ou si, justement … ah, ce que j'aime être sadique avec les persos …

**Rating :** T

**Bêta-Lecture : **Laemia  
**Remarque** **:** Cet OS aurait dû être publié pour le Lisa day, vendredi dernier … oui je sais, je suis à la bourre. Mais j'ai une excuse ! Je passais mon Bac ! Et toc ! (bon j'avoue que j'aurai pu m'y prendre un peu plus tôt) … Sinon, il m'aura donné beaucoup de mal pour une raison : la dispute. Ah mon dieu que je ne sais pas décrire ces choses-là, mais bon … c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, comme on dit … Et au passage, c'est l'OS le plus long de toute ma carrière !

Bonne lecture !

- Bon sérieusement, Lea …

- Oui ?

- Tu comptes te mettre quand, exactement, à tes devoirs ?

- Euh … quand t'auras fini de m'expliquer l'équation ?

- Si t'écoutes pas, ça va être difficile…

Lea eut une moue boudeuse et se pencha sur le cahier de son meilleur ami qui tentait désespérément de lui faire comprendre la résolution d'équation du second degré … Ce qu'il pouvait détester les maths ! Mais bon, il fallait bien ça pour passer du temps avec Isa …

- Bon, tu vois, là tu calcules le discriminant et s'il est positif, tu calcules les deux solutions possibles … hey, tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

- Hein ? Désolé, j'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est trop compliqué pour moi…

- Tu devras redoubler si tu comprends pas comment il faut faire.

- Bah je redoublerai, c'est pas un drame …

- Si tu veux qu'on soit plus dans la même classe, c'est toi qui vois …

- Ah non ! Je m'ennuierai trop !

- Alors tu bosses.

Quand Isa entendit un gémissement plaintif provenant de la gorge de son meilleur ami, il se dit qu'il devrait vraiment avoir des nerfs plus solides que ça pour supporter les futures pitreries du rouquin.

- Bon, si tu veux, on fait une pause …

- T'es sérieux ?

- Ouais, t'es plus insupportable que d'habitude quand tu comprends rien …

- Tu parles d'un pote … t'es sensé me soutenir je te rappelle, au cas où tu avais oublié…

Isa eut un léger rire avant de se reprendre. Il ferma son cahier de maths et le rangea dans son sac avant de s'étirer le dos en gémissant de confort. Le rouquin le regarda faire, presque hypnotisé par ce qu'il faisait. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il gémissait comme une fille ?

- Eh, Isa …

- Quoi ?

- T'as déjà … non, laisse tomber.

Le bleuté croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, curieux de savoir ce que Lea voulait lui demander. Sans qu'il s'y attende, la porte de la chambre du rouquin s'ouvrit sur une jolie femme ayant passé facilement la trentaine.

- Maman !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne reste pas longtemps … J'ai réussi à convaincre ton père de m'accompagner pour faire les courses avant la fermeture. Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Euh … non, je crois pas …

- Et je vous ramène des glaces à l'eau de mer ?

Lea se leva précipitamment, renversant sa chaise au passage. Il sauta dans les bras de sa mère pour l'étreindre et l'embrassa sur la joue, heureux qu'elle ait pensé à sa glace préféré.

- J't'adore !

- Je vous confie la maison … alors pas de bêtises.

- Comme d'habitude, Maman …

- Isa, je compte sur toi pour le surveiller …

- Comme d'habitude, madame.

- Et arrêtes de m'appeler « madame », j'ai l'impression d'être plus vieille que je ne le suis réellement… Appelle-moi Inyea, comme tout le monde. Tu t'en souviendras ?

- J'essaierai.

Elle lui sourit avant de d'ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux roux de son fils qui ne put s'empêcher de grogner pour la forme. Inyea remit une mèche rousse un peu trop aventureuse derrière son oreille et referma la porte, laissant les deux adolescents « travailler » tranquilles.

- Tu comptes réviser ou tu veux faire autre chose ?

- J'sais pas … j'ai pas envie de bosser … et puis on est coincés ici à garder la maison …

- Bah t'as plus qu'à bosser …

- Naaaaaan …

Isa soupira en voyant Lea se cacher la tête dans les mains, visiblement peu enclin à se remettre à travailler sur les maths. Il était vraiment impossible à vivre … mais c'était aussi un peu pour ça qu'on l'aimait, non ?

- Tu voulais me demander quoi tout à l'heure ?

- Non, mais laisse tomber …

- Vas-y, tu m'as déjà posé des questions super embarrassantes, c'est pas comme si j'étais pas habitué …

Lea fixa le sol pour éviter le regard azur de son meilleur ami. Nerveusement, il se tordit les doigts avant de respirer profondément. Se calmer … se calmer … oui, ça ira mieux après. Malgré ces exercices de concentration pour évacuer la peur qu'il ressentait, son cœur continuait de battre la chamade.

- T'as déjà ressenti … enfin, embrassé quelqu'un ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Parce que je me demandais comment ça fait … dit le rouquin en ricanant nerveusement.

- Bah tu le sauras quand tu embrasseras.

- Sans déconner, tu as déjà … ?

- Ouais.

- C'était avec qui ?

- Une fille.

- Et alors, c'est comment ?

- … Humide.

- Et t'as aimé ?

- Pas trop. J'étais pas amoureux d'elle alors niveau sentiments et sensations agréables, on repassera…

- Et ça te dérangerai de faire pareil avec un garçon ?

- Bah je vois pas trop la différence qu'il pourrait y avoir … donc, non, je pense pas.

- Ah ouais …

Lea inspira profondément pour essayer de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui avait décidé de battre le record du Jardin Radieux en vitesse. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça d'abord ?

- Il y a un problème ? demanda innocemment Isa.

- Nan, ça va … bon, quand est-ce qu'elle rentre … j'ai envie de glace à l'eau de mer moi !

- Tu penses vraiment qu'à ton ventre …

- Et à dormir aussi ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Isa se mit à rire, vite suivi de son meilleur ami. Quand ils se calmèrent, un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Cependant, l'intenable « petit démon du Jardin » entraîna le bleuté vers le salon, histoire de s'aérer un peu et de bouger surtout. Car Lea ne tenait jamais en place plus de deux minutes.

- Bon, tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je sais pas en fait … mais j'en peux plus de voir ma chambre …

- Idiot …

Sans trop prévenir, Lea entendit ses jambes sur le peu de place qu'il restait dans le canapé et s'avachit contre Isa, qui lui, n'avait rien demandé.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

- J'ai envie de m'allonger et y'a pas de place.

- Bah va ailleurs.

- Y'a qu'un canapé et je m'en voudrais trop de te laisser tout seul, tu vas finir par te perdre dans la maison …

Alors que Lea ricana de sa bêtise, Isa eut un petit sourire amusé : décidément, son meilleur ami était impossible à vivre … mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait, non ?

- Hey, Isa …

- Quoi ?

- Tu voudrais pas … non, laisse tomber.

- Dis-le moi, sinon t'auras pas la patience d'attendre de te décider à me le dire et tu seras encore plus insupportable que d'habitude… Alors crache le morceau.

Le rouquin respira à fond avant de fixer son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Isa aurait presque vu des rougeurs sur ses joues … s'il n'était pas autant attentif à la couleur si verte des iris de l'adolescent étalé contre lui.

- Tu veux bien … me faire essayer ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De _ça_.

- Quoi _ça_ ?

- Oh mais tu comprends ! _Ça _!

- Ah oui, _ça_ …

Si tout à l'heure il avait un doute pour les rougissements de Lea, maintenant, il n'en avait plus. Il se mit à sourire, assez fier de voir que le rouge écarlate des cheveux de son meilleur ami avait déteint sur son visage, et cela à cause de lui.

- Ouais, non, laisse tomber … dit « le petit démon du Jardin » en détournant le regard.

Doucement, Isa passa une main sous la nuque de l'adolescent et l'attira à lui. Il scella leurs bouches assez rapidement. Il ne fit rien de spécial, se contentant juste de redessiner le contour des lèvres de Lea avec les siennes. Alors qu'il se détachait de son meilleur ami, il sentit un poids sur sa tête qui le força à prolonger l'échange. De surprise, il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à sourire : une adorable couleur rosée avait envahi les joues du rouquin et le poids qu'il sentait sur son crâne n'était rien d'autre que son bras. Même si sa position n'était pas très confortable, ça en valait le détour. Il referma ses paupières et approfondit le baiser en ouvrant légèrement la bouche et en caressant de la pointe de sa langue les lèvres de l'autre pour l'inciter à participer un peu plus. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, Lea lui avait accordé l'accès, continuant cet échange plus intensément. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il sentit l'air commencer à lui manquer. Il avait chaud, vraiment très chaud. Et il avait senti comme des frissons dans l'estomac aussi … vraiment bizarre tout ça … Quand il rompit le contact, il avait l'impression de sortir la tête de l'eau après une longue apnée tellement il était essoufflé. Son cœur battait vraiment très vite.

- Alors ? Ca fait comment d'embrasser ? demanda Isa avec un sourire non dissimulé.

- C'est, euh … humide ?

- Idiot …

- Eh, tu sais quoi ?

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire …

- Je crois que je suis pas sûr de ce que ça fait …

- T'as pas besoin d'excuses bidon, tu sais …

Lea se releva et s'installa à côté du bleuté pour mieux recommencer à l'embrasser. Il était plus sûr de lui maintenant, raison pour laquelle il s'affirmait plus dans l'échange, s'étant lassé du rôle passif. Il se montra plus entreprenant, très maladroit aussi. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent souvent et leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre, comme si elles étaient heureuses de se rencontrer à nouveau. Il prit presque peur quand il sentit les frissons dans son estomac s'intensifier au point de se transformer en une rivière de lave qui coulait le long de son ventre. Il se sentait bien … et incroyablement heureux aussi. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

… Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Perdu dans ce tourbillon de sensations nouvelles pour lui, Lea n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Quand son père entra dans le salon avec l'idée de s'installer dans le canapé et lire le journal, il se figea en le voyant rouler la pelle du siècle à un garçon. Un garçon, pas une fille. Isa se rendit compte assez rapidement qu'un regard pesait sur eux. Assez venimeux et choqué le regard, d'ailleurs. Il rompit le baiser pour ne pas accentuer plus son malaise.

- Lea, je dois y aller, je crois …

- Oui, ça vaudrait mieux, fit une voix grave et glaciale.

Lea se figea en entendant la voix de son père. Isa rassemblait rapidement ses affaires pour partir le plus vite possible, pas très rassuré par le père de son meilleur ami. Sur le chemin, il croisa Inyea avec les bras chargé des courses qu'ils avaient faites. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il partait aussi vite, mais ça ne devait pas être si important que ça… Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par un bruit de chute suivit d'un cri de douleur.

Quand elle arriva dans le salon après avoir rapidement posé ses emplettes sur la table de la cuisine, elle crut que l'apocalypse était en train de s'installer chez elle. Claus lui tournait le dos, beuglant des insultes à son fils qu'il maintenait fermement par le col de son gilet, à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Claus, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?! Lâche-le !

Il avait peur. Très peur même. Sa joue cuisante lui envoyait constamment un souvenir du coup de poing magistral qu'il s'était pris grâce à des vagues de douleur et de chaleur. Il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi furieux … et vu sa carrure (dont il n'avait pas hérité), il risquait d'avoir encore très mal s'il se remettait à le frapper. Il retenait son souffle, respirer était difficile à cause de sa position. Son cœur avait décidé de tenter le record du nombre de battements en une seconde et il entendait même son pouls à travers les veines proches de ses tympans. Il lança un regard à la fois suppliant et effrayé vers sa mère qui ne tarda pas à essayer de faire lâcher prise la furie qui lui servait de géniteur.

- Lâche-le !

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Inyea !

- Je me mêle de ce que je veux ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

D'un geste sec, il lâcha le gamin qu'il tenait et celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol, à bout de souffle. Lea eut le réflexe de s'éloigner un peu, histoire de se mettre hors de portée d'autres coups. Comme un bouclier, sa mère s'était positionnée entre lui et son père, déterminée à savoir pourquoi la partie gauche du visage de son fils était aussi rouge.

- Alors ?

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Il se passe qu'on a un fils qui est devenu une aberration de la nature !

- Quoi ?

- C'est une pédale, une tapette, un pédé! Je dois te le dire en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ?!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

- Ah parce que tu prends sa défense en plus ?!

- Et pourquoi je ne la prendrais pas, hein ? Je savais qu'il avait un doute sur son orientation et ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne l'ai pas soutenu.

- Tu le savais ?!

- Oui, je le savais parce que moi, au moins, je suis là quand mon fils a besoin de moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il préfère les hommes qu'il est différent. C'est toujours Lea, qu'importent ses choix.

A ce moment, Lea sentit la boule de stress qui lui broyait la gorge se réduire considérablement. Il sentait aussi un agréable pincement à son cœur meurtrit par les insultes de son père : sa mère était là pour lui, et elle, au moins, elle l'acceptait. Lentement, il se releva, malgré ses jambes qui semblaient ne plus vouloir le tenir.

- Ses préférences ! Tu crois que c'est normal pour un garçon de se rabaisser au rôle de la femme ?

- Comment ça le rôle de la femme ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il fait ce qu'il veut de son corps, ça ne te concerne pas directement !

- Donc pour toi, c'est normal qu'il se fasse défoncer le cul à tout va, hein ?

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. « Débauche » n'est pas la définition de l'homosexualité, alors arrête tes bêtises. L'essentiel est qu'il soit heureux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'il soit heureux ? L'amour entre deux hommes, c'est impossible ! C'est pas sain comme relation !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, on parle de lui, pas de toi.

- Justement, parlons-en un peu, de moi ! Je ne veux pas vivre avec un … monstre … sous mon toit. Soit il prend ses cliques et ses claques et il se barre de la maison soit c'est moi qui pars.

Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb : lourd et dérangeant. Inyea avait fait un pas de recul par réflexe, le cœur déchiré à l'idée de perdre l'amour de sa vie ou son propre enfant. Elle avait mal. Si mal que les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

- Tu … tu ne peux pas me demander de faire une chose pareille … Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir !

En voyant l'impassibilité de son père face aux pleurs de sa mère, Lea se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Et en colère aussi. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça pour lui transmettre un peu de soutien: il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre à cause de lui, elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire.

- Ca ne te dégoûte pas trop de toucher le corps d'une femme ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui jeta un regard noir rempli de haine. Progressivement, sa mère se calma. Il lui murmura à l'oreille de ne pas s'inquiéter et rompit l'étreinte. Le rouquin passa à côté de son père sans lui adresser la parole, mais ignorant difficilement le regard méprisant qu'il lui jetait ainsi que l'insulte dite à voix basse :

- P'tit merdeux…

Lea alla dans sa chambre et claqua la porte pour évacuer un peu de sa rage. Il prit son sac de sport pour fourrer à l'intérieur toutes les fringues qui lui passaient sous la main. Il avait mal au cœur, si mal qu'il avait des difficultés à penser correctement. Il aurait vraiment voulu que tout ça n'arrive pas. Il aurait voulu avoir un père un peu plus tolérant. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir fait pleurer sa mère. Il aurait voulu tant de choses …

Une fois le sac de sport plein, il le ferma et prit son sac de cours avant de passer une main sur son visage : sous ses doigts, la peau était vraiment bouillante… il aura certainement un bleu plus tard.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, son regard se posa sur son lit défait. Il ne prenait jamais la peine de le faire le matin, ce qui lui attirait souvent des remarques de la part de sa mère. Il posa ses sacs au sol avant de s'approcher du meuble. Il saisit la couverture et la plaça correctement avant de soupirer. Il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas si irrécupérable que ça …

Rapidement, il reprit ses sacs et alla dans l'entrée. Son père le regardait avec un étrange mélange de mépris et de satisfaction. Lea soutint quelques secondes son regard avant que Claus ne prenne la parole :

- La porte est sur ta droite, au cas où tu aurais oublié.

- C'est _gentil_ de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je sais encore où se trouve la sortie. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Sans un autre regard, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la maison, le cœur dans un étau. Lea leva les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à rougeoyer à l'approche de la nuit. Il marcha lentement, pour mieux réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il avait été mis à la porte. Il se sentait abandonné … et trahi aussi. Là, tout de suite, il avait envie de s'enterrer dans un trou et qu'on l'oublie … Paradoxal, n'est-ce pas ? Lui qui voulait que tout le monde se souvienne de lui … Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour son visage, battre des paupières commençait à être difficile.

Le moral au fond de ses chaussettes, Lea laissa ses pas l'emmener là où ils voulaient. Il s'en fichait un peu aussi. Tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures l'avait vidé de son énergie. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir et avoir la paix. Ou alors que tout ça ne se soit pas passé. Quand il percuta un panneau de bois verni, il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant la porte de la maison de son meilleur ami. Isa … Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de le déranger à cette heure ? Le soleil était presque couché… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se formalisait pour ça, d'ailleurs ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas … Il ne se reconnaissait même plus.

Quelques minutes après qu'il ait frappé, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme assez âgée, arborant une queue de cheval un peu lâche de cheveux bleus foncés, presque noirs.

- Lea ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-elle quand elle vit la partie boursouflée du visage du meilleur ami de son fils.

- Bonsoir Luna ! dit-il en faisant son éternel sourire un peu moqueur, mais qui pour cette fois, n'était qu'une façade. Je me suis fait attaquer par le monstre sous mon lit, ça se voit, non ?

- Viens, entre, on va soigner tout ça.

Il suivit la mère d'Isa jusqu'à dans leur salon où elle le fit asseoir sur un fauteuil, le temps d'aller chercher de quoi d'occuper de Lea. De son côté, le rouquin fixait le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Il était si absorbé qu'il n'entendit pas son meilleur ami descendre les escaliers pour le rejoindre.

- Lea ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

- J'avais pas envie de dormir chez moi ce soir. Et ça… dit-il en effleurant son visage avec sa main gauche, c'est pas grand-chose.

- Attend, je vais chercher de quoi faire désenfler ça.

- Oh, c'est trop gentil, tu t'inquiètes pour moi !

- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi … dit le bleuté avant de se reprendre. Si ça enflait plus, ça me donnerai trop envie de jouer au ballon avec ton visage.

Lea eut un petit rire, mais ce n'était pas un rire comme ceux dont il avait d'habitude. C'était un rire plus froid, plus triste aussi. Il retourna à la contemplation du tapis en attendant son meilleur ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, Isa traversait le salon pour rejoindre l'autre côté de la maison, là où il y avait cuisine. Il avait déposé rapidement un tube de pommade sur la table basse mais gardait le gant de toilette avec lui pour continuer ses préparatifs. Lea fut un peu surpris d'entendre des coups de quelque chose de lourd être donnés contre le plan de travail. Quand le bleuté revint, il avait toujours le gant de toilette dans les mains, mais il semblait mouillé et il devait y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il posa doucement le gant sur la peau enflée et rougie du rouquin.

- Maintient ça là où ça fait mal, il faut attendre que ça désenfle avant de soigner.

Une incroyable sensation de fraîcheurl'envahit quand il sentit le tissu trempé contenant de la glace toucher sa blessure. Isa avait même pilé des glaçons pour qu'il n'ait pas à se faire plus mal que nécessaire… Lea sentit son cœur se gonfler de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas su décrire. Et aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux : Il était là avec lui, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin dans l'immédiat.

- Merci, dit-il avec une voix faible pour ne pas trop montrer son émotion.

- C'est normal, répondit simplement Isa.

D'un geste affectif, il ébouriffa les cheveux du rouquin pour se donner un peu plus de contenance. Il tiqua quand il remarqua qu'une goutte d'eau dévalait à grande vitesse la pommette de son meilleur ami, le long de l'arrête nasale.

- Tu pleures ?

- Non. C'est les glaçons qui fondent vite.

En moins de trente secondes ? Isa eut un petit sourire face au mensonge de Lea.

- Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, c'est pas étonnant…

Lea savait qu'Isa l'avait démasqué. Il était très loin d'être bête. Il lui était très reconnaissant pour ça d'ailleurs. Le bleuté souleva légèrement le pochon de glaçons pour vérifier l'état de la peau en dessous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

- Mon père s'est défoulé sur moi quand t'es parti … Après ma mère est arrivée alors il a arrêté.

- T'as fugué ? demanda Isa en déplaçant le sachet de glace pilée.

- Nan, il m'a foutu à la porte.

- Et ta mère l'en a pas empêché ?

- T'as vu ce qu'il m'a fait. Il lui aurait fait pire. J'voulais pas ça.

- T'as de la chance, ça dégonfle vite…

Il retira le gant et inspecta le visage de son meilleur ami : il était encore gonflé à certains endroits, mais c'était nettement moins grave qu'avant. Après l'avoir posé sur ses genoux, il prit le tube de pommade et en mit une noisette sur ses doigts. Il l'étala ensuite sur la peau rougie avec toute la légèreté dont il était capable pour ne pas lui faire mal inutilement. Il massa légèrement pour que le produit pénètre bien dans l'épiderme, ce qui, à certains endroits, arrachait des grognements de douleur au rouquin.

- C'est une pommade à base d'arnica. C'est ce qu'on prend quand on s'est fait des bleus, pour éviter que ça ne se voit trop et que ça fasse mal.

- Ah … ok …

- … Désolé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lea, sans comprendre pourquoi Isa s'excusait.

- C'est un peu de ma faute si t'es dans cet état-là.

- T'excuse pas. C'est _lui_ qui m'as fait ça, pas toi. De toute façon tu tapes pas assez fort… Aïe !

- Arrête de bouger et t'auras pas mal.

- C'est toi qui sais pas soigner correctement ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

- T'es vraiment un gamin …

Isa termina ses soins un peu trop vite au goût de Lea : il aimait vraiment sentir qu'il prenait soin de lui, ça lui faisait du bien et ça l'apaisait… même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer. Le bleuté l'entraîna dans sa chambre pour qu'ils puissent préparer de quoi dormir pour Lea. Assis sur le lit de son meilleur ami, le rouquin le regardait s'affairer entre les draps, la couverture et les oreillers rangés dans son placard pour tout installer, perdu dans la contemplation des mouvements des vêtements du bleuté.

- J'ai parlé à ma mère tout à l'heure … tu peux rester à la maison ce soir, ça ne gêne pas mes parents.

Face à l'absence de réponse du rouquin, Isa lui lança l'oreiller dans les bras pour le faire réagir un peu.

- Te laisse pas surprendre.

- Hey ! Pourquoi tu m'attaques par surprise ?

- Parce que t'es dans la lune.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça … ricana Lea.

- Allez, aide-moi un peu.

Le bleuté lui tendit une taie d'oreiller que « petit démon du Jardin » prit, sans comprendre comment il fallait la mettre. Isa finit par avoir un soupir d'exaspération avant de terminer le travail tout seul.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche avant le dîner, ça devrait te faire du bien.

- Tu viens avec moi ? tenta Lea avec un petit sourire.

- Je pense que t'es assez grand pour te laver tout seul …

- Oh Isa, t'es pas drôle !

- File te laver.

Quand il vit la moue que faisait son meilleur ami, Isa sentit son cœur battre un chouïa plus vite : il avait vraiment envie de les capturer, ces lèvres si fines et si attirantes … Lea lui tira rapidement la langue avant de sortir de la chambre, le laissant comme un imbécile au milieu de la pièce.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quand Lea retourna dans la chambre, il trouva son meilleur ami assis à son bureau, en train de travailler. Il s'approcha de lui et lui souffla dans l'oreille pour attirer son attention. Isa sursauta, ce qui lui fit tracer une magnifique rature dans son exercice.

- Lea !

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- Beaucoup.

- T'es sûr ?

- Certain. J'ai pas encore réussi à t'oublier si c'est ce que tu te demandes…

- De toute façon je suis inoubliable !

- Par contre si tu pouvais éviter de te trimballer uniquement en serviette-éponge, ça m'arrangerai.

Lea croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et défia Isa du regard, sans pour autant bouger de là où il était. Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel, essayant d'ignorer les quelques gouttes d'eau qui parsemait les épaules de son meilleur ami, dont certaines, un peu plus aventurières, s'étaient engagées dans le creux des clavicules pour continuer leur course vers sa poitrine plate. Il se reprit de justesse pour attraper un T-shirt dans le sac et le lancer au visage du rouquin.

- Va t'habiller !

- Oui Maman ! ricana Lea en lui tournant le dos pour se changer.

Isa ne put pas détacher son regard du corps de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il enfila un boxer propre, un jogging détendu et le haut qui lui servait de pyjama, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Il finit par se lever pour aller fermer la porte. Il devait aussi avouer que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter de rester planté là à le regarder … Il bénit presque sa mère quand elle les appela pour aller dîner, lui offrant ainsi une occasion de détourner son attention de son meilleur ami.

Une fois le repas terminé, les deux adolescents montèrent directement à l'étage, où Isa laissa l'autre seul, le temps de prendre une douche à son tour. Alors que l'eau chaude coulait le long de son corps nu, il pensa à Lea et à ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait lui arriver ? Certes on ne choisissait pas dans quelle famille on naissait, mais avoir un père homophobe quand on est homosexuel … Il s'estimait heureux d'avoir des parents tolérants sur ça. Il sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement avant de retourner dans sa chambre, vêtu d'un peignoir bleu marine.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il s'attendait à voir Lea en train de fouiller dans ses affaires ou en train de traîner sur son lit à fixer le plafond. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à voir une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même, adossée au montant du lit, assise à même le sol. Rapidement, il s'approcha de Lea et se mit à sa hauteur pour mieux lui parler. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit que son visage avait un peu gonflé.

- Hey, ça va pas ?

- Tout va très bien, comme tu peux le voir.

- Tu veux qu'on remette de la pommade ?

- Ca va aller, j'ai plus trop mal.

- Lea …

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais que tu ressembles à un hérisson comme ça ? dit-il pour détourner la conversation qui déviait sur des sujets potentiellement douloureux.

- Un mignon gentil petit hérisson ?

- Je dirais plus un hérisson démoniaque …

- Hey !

Pour se « venger » de cette blague plutôt gentille, Lea se jeta sur les jambes d'Isa, ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire tomber sur le matelas posé sur le sol. Sans préavis, le rouquin posa ses mains agiles sur les côtes de son meilleur ami et se mit à le chatouiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, le souffle coupé à force de rire et de se débattre. Vaincu, le bleuté repositionna les pans de son vêtements qui avaient glissé dans la bataille avant de l'attirer à côté de lui, pour qu'ils puissent récupérer de cette bataille.

- Alors, t'abandonne la partie ?

- Tu vas pas réussir à t'endormir si on continue plus longtemps.

- Mouais, t'as p't'être pas tort…

Isa se redressa sur ses coudes et se rapprocha du visage de Lea. Il l'interrogea du regard avant d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Electrisé par ce contact, le rouquin l'attira un peu plus vers lui, voulant encore goûter à ces sensations qu'il n'avait pu qu'effleurer la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, ils prenaient leur temps, pour apprécier plus intensément ce moment qui risquait de ne jamais se reproduire. Isa mit fin au baiser quand il sentit qu'il devenait un peu trop … passionnel et qu'il commençait à sentir une coulée de lave le long de ses reins.

- Il faut que je m'habille.

- Vas-y, je te regarde.

- Petit pervers…

Lea se mit à ricaner quand il retira son peignoir et qu'il enfila son sous-vêtement et un bas de pyjama. Le bleuté le rejoignit vite, le rouge aux joues. Il s'installa dans son lit, bien confortablement entre les couvertures quand le rouquin le rejoignit, se blottissant contre lui au passage.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai préparé un lit.

- Je sais, mais les monstres sous ton lit me font trop peur.

- Depuis quand t'as peur des monstres toi ?

- Depuis jamais. Je préfère dormir à côté du plus gros monstre, comme ça ils viendront pas m'embêter.

- Idiot…

- C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

- Essaies de t'endormir vite, on a cours demain.

- Je risque pas de dormir vite, je suis à côté du plus gros monstre de la chambre !

- Bonne nuit.

- Hn, 'ne nuit…

Lea se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Il avait marmonné sa réponse parce qu'il n'avait plus vraiment la force et la volonté d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Il sentit la couverture être remontée sur ses épaules et des bras l'entourer. Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans les abysses du sommeil, il eut l'impression qu'un baiser venait d'être déposé sur son front. Il s'endormit rapidement, l'odeur d'Isa l'entourait comme un cocon protecteur. Il voulait que rien ne change, et qu'il reste avec Isa pour toujours. Mais de toute façon, rien ne pourrait les séparer, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
